


Catformers: Into the Cataverse

by Carktheshark



Series: Into the Cataverse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Multiple Human OCs, Slow Burn, catformers, terrible summary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carktheshark/pseuds/Carktheshark
Summary: All your favorite characters are cats! Even though they're a lot smaller, they can get into a lot of trouble!





	Catformers: Into the Cataverse

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, when human kind was still learning about the world around them, the catformers came from out of the wilderness. These animals were smarter than normal animals and they could even learn the human languages, though the human's never learned theirs. Eventually, the two peoples became so intertwined that they formed a pact: if the humans would offer their homes and resources then the catformers would give them their companionship and knowledge. But not all of the catformers agreed with this pact and so the catformer species were split into two main groups: The Autobots, who lived with the humans, and the Decepticons, who refused anything to do with humans and continued to live in the wilderness. Time passed and more subgroups sprang up, though the Autobots and Decepticons were the most common.

Megatron was content. With all the hectics things going on in his life, he was finally able to pause and enjoy the kingdom he’d created for himself. 

His colony was strong; they’re territory was brimming with food and space, the carriers were giving birth to healthy kits, and his warriors were powerful, always ready to defend their home. His people were loyal since he’d proven his ability to protect them time and time again. Life was good. 

A presence made itself known beside him and he didn’t even need to glance to know who it was. He would know his amica anywhere. 

“Soundwave, I see you have completed your patrol. Anything new?” 

“Situation: Normal. But…” Soundwave hesitated and that was never a good sign since he so rarely did it. Immediately Megatron’s good mood soured. 

“Walk with me.” He stated, his tail tip flicking in annoyance and Soundwave obediently followed. Only when they were in a quieter area surrounded by a barrier of brush did they finally speak again. 

“What’s happening out there?” Only in the companionship of his trusted second did Megatron visibly let his worry show. Soundwave first replied with a gentle nuzzle under his chin before speaking. 

“Humans: here.” Soundwave stated and was echoed by Megatron’s enraged hiss. “Humans: encroaching more and more on our territory. Soundwave: noticed they leave food and traps out. Conclusion: missing colony members have been taken.” 

Megatron was seething; there was absolutely nothing he could do to rid his territory of these two-legged invaders. All they could do was stay on their guard. As his tail flicked with outrage he gave the order. 

“I want more patrols around our territory. Anything suspicious, I want to be informed immediately-” 

Megatron was cut off when one of his patrols came crashing through the brush. The cat was heaving and his message was barely comprehensible but it sent both Megatron and Soundwave scrambling back the way they came.

“The humans! They’re attacking the colony!” 

* * *

When they finally arrived, the colony was in chaos.

Decepticons raced in every direction, trying to escape the humans that were attacking with their nets. Already, several of his people had been captured, trapped together in small cages and Megatron raced to try to free them. Unfortunately, his path had suddenly become blocked by his black and violet second in command. 

“What are you _doing_?!” Megatron yowled. Even now, he witnessed his fellow Decepticons being carted away. “We have to help them!” Soundwave, however, did not move. 

“Megatron: Will be captured if you go. Suggestion: Leave and regroup.” The silver mech could not believe what he was hearing. 

“You want me to _ abandon _my people?!” Megatron hissed, and he could already feel his fur standing on end in a threat display. Soundwave didn’t say anything but his intentions were clear. He growled again, and yet his second did not move. Megatron glanced once more at his captured comrades, and his practically empty home. Everyone who hadn’t been captured had fled. There was nothing left for him here, nothing he could do for his captured Decepticons. 

He had to leave. 

“Fine,” Megatron spat. Soundwave gave him a grateful nod before scurrying ahead, heading towards a group of bushes that would hide their escape. Megatron padded behind him indignantly. 

Or he would have if he hadn’t heard a fearful yowl call from somewhere behind him. 

Soundwave froze before quickly turning around-to grab his self sacrificing leader and _ drag _him to safety if he needed to- but Megatron was already dashing away. All the second in command could do was hiss in frustration before rushing after his leader. 

The sound had come from a carrier, and they were yelling wildly as they tried to fend off a couple of humans. Close by, Megatron could hear the soft frightened mews of their kits. Immediately, the large Decepticon rushed to help them. 

He latched on to one of the human’s legs and dug his claws in before biting down. The human screamed before flailing around wildly, sending Megatron flying. He quickly got up and rushed to protect the carrier, who was now huddling over their younglings, frozen in fear. 

“Get your kits out of here! Find somewhere safe!” Megatron hissed, wincing after being thrown and completely out of breath. 

“Y-yes, Lord Megatron.” They stuttered and shakily stood up, but they were quivering too much to properly pick up their kits. Luckily enough, Soundwave had reappeared and was helping the carrier get their kits to safety. His second wasn’t much for showing his emotions, but Megatron could practically _ feel _his glare singeing his fur. The larger, silver Decepticon refused to look at him; he would not back down this time. 

“Hurry up and get them to safety Soundwave. I’ll hold the humans off and meet up with you later.” Already, the carrier had a kit in their mouth and was rushing away with it. The last kit was with Soundwave, who was still refusing to move. 

“Megatron-” 

“_ Go Soundwave!” _His second’s glare strengthened before he finally picked up the last kit and raced off after it’s carrier. Finally, he could give his full, undivided attention to the issue at servo. Which was right in the nic of time, since the humans had recovered and were now circling him, more humans waiting behind them. Megatron flexed his claws. 

He would not go down easy. 

* * *

When Megatron awoke, he was aching, stiff, and extremely pissed off. At the moment, he was in some kind of metal cage, though this one was much larger and was not moving, unlike the other cage he’d been in. The air was filled with unnatural sounds, beeps and whistles that were like no birds that Megatron had ever heard. Outside of his cage, harsh lights filled an unfamiliar room and the room itself smelled so strongly that his nose burned. Strangely enough, the smell of his own kind was also mingled into the air. _ Have my people been brought here too? _Megatron groggily mused.

Even though he was still sore from his fight he couldn’t help but think back on it with amusement. _ If _ I’m _ feeling like this, the other humans must look horrible. _His delight transformed into weariness when he heard something coming closer to his cage. The smell of his own kind only strengthened and soon, a mech popped up in front of him. 

The mech that appeared before him was much smaller than he was, probably only half his height. He was mostly white and red and, though he wasn’t particularly over weight, he was significantly rounder than most of the members of his colony, except for maybe he and his warriors. The mech carried some kind of flat object in his mouth and placed it down in front of him once he reached Megatron’s cage. He sat and tapped away at it for a moment and that’s when Megatron noticed that the new mech was a bobtail. 

“Name?” the mysterious cat grunted, not even looking up from his device. Only when Megatron didn’t speak, did his attention shift. 

“If you don’t give me a name, then I’ll have to get creative and give you one.” The mech’s annoyed expression strengthened. “So what’ll it be, Slag-for-Brains or Ugly, Gray Scat?” 

Megatron’s growl vibrated from his chest and throughout his body and his tail twitched in displeasure. He glared at the offensive mech and they met it with their own fierce stare. They stared at each other in silence for a bit longer before he gave in. 

“Megatron,” he rasped. “And yours?” The other mech only hummed before playing around some more on the device. The silver catformer’s tail lashed once in his fury; the red and white mech pestered him while he was resting and then ignored him when he asked him a question?! 

“Ratchet.” The mech finally answered after he was seemingly finished with whatever he was doing on his little device. “And I’m sure you have a lot of questions, so I’ll try to answer them in the best way I can.” 

You are at the Catformer Care and Research Institute. You, and others Decepticons, were brought here as part of a program to see if wild catformers can be socialized and live peacefully with humans, among other things. While you are here, you will be given medical treatment-which we already provided to you when you were knocked out- before being given to a foster human who will look after you and check your progress. Does that answer your question?” 

It did, and it left Megatron with a ball of liquid anger his chest. _ Why couldn’t they just be left alone? _ He only realized he’d spoken aloud when Ratchet shrugged and answered him. 

“I don’t have the damnedest clue. In _ my _ opinion, we should have just left well enough alone. But do they ever ask me?” The last part was grumbled but Megatron heard him well enough. At least they agreed on one thing. Something beeped on Ratchet’s device and he looked at it for a moment, his optics roving over the surface, before grunting and pushing on it’s screen some more. _ Why does he do that anyway? _

The red and white mech spoke once more without looking up, idly tapping away on the device. 

“Looks like your new owner will be here soon. Good luck.” And with that, the mech picked up his tablet and made his escape before Megatron could question him. 

Now the only thing left for Megatron to do was to await his fate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!  
I told y'all I'd be working on some new stuff! I hope y'all like this cause I'm gonna have a lot of fun writing cat shenanigans!  
Also, y'all can find me on Tumblr @carkthehungriestshark
> 
> Here is some more basic info on my version of catformers:  
The catformers are organic but are pretty different from our version of cats. They can't speak human languages but they can learn to understand them. They also have opposable little thumbs which allow them to grab things a bit easier but they're not as specialized as a human's. Catformers use most of the regular words normal to Transformers, since they have their own language and terms for things. Catformers have both reproductive parts and go into heats based on size and age. Autobots receive a kind of birth control that they take everyday so that do not go into heat/get pregnant. Decepeticons do not have this so they go into heat and give birth regularly, though there is a high sparkling death rate due to low amounts of medics. To neuter or spay a catformer without a medical reason is illegal as well as to purposely assualt them. It would be treated as an abuse case.  
It is widely accepted that catformers are sapient and extremely intelligent, most definitely on par with a human. It is common for catformers  
to get jobs, often times in subjects like medicine, science, the military, and public safety.  
Catformer culture is still being researched and many things are still unknown.


End file.
